Una Piscina y Una Ruptura
by A. Martin
Summary: Tres días después de Big Time Break-up. Kendall siempre había sido un chico fuerte emocionalmente, pero esta vez... otra persona se encarga de apoyarlo. Amistad Kendall/OC, algo de Kendall/James... no slash.


**Hola a todos! Rushers latinos bienvenidos**

**Bueno, para empezar... es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Big Time Rush, asi que no sean malas conmigo si me equivoco en algun dato.**

**Este fic lo hice por mi prima que es super fanatica del grupo y de Kendall, vi el episodio Big Time Break-up con ella el otro dia y me dijo que hiciera una historia con respecto a eso. Escuche dos canciones del grupo para tener ideas para hacerlo y creo que son buenos.**

**Esta basado en los pensamientos de Ally, que no tiene nada que ver con Ally Dawson de Austin & Ally. Aun asi espero que dejenme reviews. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Una Piscina y Una Ruptura

**La serie y los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen, ni siquiera el grupo. Nuevos personajes son sacados de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Pensamiento de Ally

Me encontraba flotando de la piscina con mis amigas Jenna, Kathy y Paulina conversando y disfrutando de las estrellas. En ese momento teníamos una noche de chicas así que por eso estábamos las cuatro ahí a las once de la noche.

Cuando Jenna miro hacia el frente, se sorprendió "No puede ser, es Kendall Knight" dijo Jenna, yo volteo para verlo por estar de espaldas y así era... Kendall Knight de Big Time Rush estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su cara... espera, ¿ocultando su cara? Algo no está bien.

"Jenna, ¿notaste que hay algo raro en Kendall?" le pregunte a mi amiga "¿Qué cosa Ally?" me pregunto Paulina "No sé, como si tratara de ocultar su cara, como si estuviera... llorando" les dije a ellas. "Por favor Als, no creo que sea así" dijo Kathy y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta que las cuatro oímos un gemido que venía desde donde estaba Kendall y las tres me miraban con sorpresa "No me digan que no les dije" les dije con sarcasmo "Tienes razón Als, ¿pero qué haremos?" dijo Kathy, ella es la única que me dice Als de cariño.

"No lo sé" dije a las tres, luego decidimos evitarlo. Nos quedamos en la piscina, pero yo seguí mirando a Kendall por un rato, sé que algo le pasa y tengo que averiguarlo por mí misma.

XXX

A la media hora después, todas volvimos a nuestros cuartos en el apartamento 3L, ya nos habíamos cambiado de ropa y estábamos tomando chocolate. Mientras las chicas conversaban, yo me levante de la mesa para sentarme en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

La ventana estaba abierta y entraba un frío insoportable, la cerré para seguir mirando. A los minutos después, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Jenna se acerca hacia mi "¿Que haces Ally?" me pregunto "Mirando por la ventana" le conteste con tono obvio.

"¿Preocupada por Kendall?" me pregunto, ahí comencé a suspirar "Solo un poco" le conteste "¿No estarás enamorada de él o sí?" me pregunto y la mire con cara de confundida "No... solo me preocupa que esté solo afuera, aparte que lo escuchamos llorar" le conteste "Es un gran punto" agrego ella.

Me quede mirando un rato la ventana, luego las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir "Ally, ¿vienes?" me pregunto Paulina mi compañera de cuarto "No, me quedare aquí un rato, no te preocupes por mi" le dije. Paulina acepto y se fue.

A los segundos después me quede sola en el sofá mirando la piscina... olvide mencionar que el departamento tiene una ventana en esa dirección. De repente veo a Kendall aun sentado en la orilla de la piscina, sin camiseta y usando solo un short de baño, tal como lo vimos hace un rato... por hablar de mis amigas y yo.

Con el viento que está haciendo afuera me imagino que debe estar muerto de frío, pero me extraña que aun siga ahí. Me quede mirándolo un poco y note que él esta temblando, también veo que no tiene ni siquiera un bolso con ropa de repuesto.

Termine de tomar chocolate y me levante del sofá para dejar la taza en la cocina, fui a mi cuarto que comparto con Paulina... que suerte que estaba durmiendo y que es una persona de sueño pesado. Así que me acerque al closet y saque unas mantas de polar y toallas limpias.

Tenía puesto unos shorts, sandalias y una blusa, pero tuve que cambiarme por unos jeans y colocarme zapatillas, me coloque mi chaqueta y saque una que mi tío me había regalado para navidad pero por alguna extraña razón confundió los regalos y me queda demasiado grande.

Salí de mi cuarto con las frazadas dentro de una mochila y la chaqueta en mi mano. Me acerque de nuevo a la ventana por si Kendall estaba ahí aun... obviamente lo hago porque me preocupa Kendall al ver que se esté congelando afuera.

Y tal como me temía él aun estaba afuera, así que tome la mochila y decidí caminar hacia la piscina. En el camino tuve cuidado con los obstáculos, pero aun así me torcí el pie derecho mientras iba bajando la escalera.

Al llegar allá, me quede parada para ubicar al chico, tratando de aguantar el dolor de mi pie, hasta que vi a Kendall que aun estaba sentado en la orilla, pero no tenía la cabeza abajo como antes. Con todo mi esfuerzo trate de caminar hacia él.

Al acercarme, no sabía cómo hablarle pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue... "Hola Kendall", él se dio la vuelta para verme "Hola, ¿quién eres?" me pregunto "Soy Ally Peterson, y soy una fanática de tu banda" le dije algo nerviosa "Bueno, es un placer conocerte Ally" me dijo.

Hasta que él notó todo lo que llevaba "¿Por qué trajiste todo eso?" me pregunto, ahí tuve que decirle el porqué "Pensé que necesitarías algo con que abrigarte, está bastante helado aquí" le dije.

Él me miraba y yo notaba que estaba temblando "Bueno... tienes razón con respecto al hielo, pero no tengo frío" me dijo, yo lo vi temblar "Si, voy a creerte" le dije en forma sarcástica pero mi pie comenzó a doler cuando pise.

"¿Que te paso en el pie?" me pregunto algo preocupado "Me torcí el tobillo cuando iba bajando por la escalera hace unos minutos" dije mientras levantaba mi pie, aguantando el dolor. "Mejor sentémonos en esa silla, tratare de masajearte el pie" me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Él se levanto de donde estaba y me cargo hasta una silla que estaba cerca. Me sentó en ella y él se sentó en la orilla para comenzar a masajear mi pie. "Gracias Kendall" le dije mientras masajeaba mi pie torcido.

Mientras lo hacía comencé a preguntarle lo de hace un rato. "Kendall, hace media hora, mis amigas y yo te vimos sentado en la piscina y sé que puedo sonar curiosa pero... ¿qué te pasaba?" le pregunte, él siguió masajeando mi pie, no respondiendo a mi pregunta "¿Kendall?" volví a llamarlo.

"Es un tema complicado Ally" me dijo y siguió masajeando mi pie, no seguí preguntando sobre eso. Volviendo a mi pie, Kendall hace muy buenos masajes... se me paso el dolor en solo unos minutos.

Al rato después comenzó a correr un viento muy fuerte y helado, ahí Kendall soltó mi pie y se envolvió a si mismo con sus brazos, aunque eso no le resulta para nada. Luego siguió mas fuerte... incluso yo me estaba congelando.

Ahí suspire y me acerque hacia mi mochila que estaba a mi lado, saque una de las mantas de polar y se la envolví alrededor de Kendall. No tardo mucho en envolvérsela el mismo "Gracias Ally, la necesitaba" me dijo.

"De nada, aunque... pensé que no tenias frío" le dije con una cara de adivinanza, él solo miro hacia otro lado y yo me reí. Ahí saque las otras mantas y él se las envolvió a su alrededor, tratando de abrigarse.

También le pase esa chaqueta "¿De dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?" me pregunto algo sorprendido "Mi tío me la dio para navidad pero se equivoco de regalo... si quieres te la regalo, a mi me queda demasiado grande" le dije.

"Bueno, gracias Ally" me dijo y créanme que cuando se la puso, le quedo perfecta "Te queda excelente" le dije y él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" me pregunto de repente "¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunte algo confundida.

"En venir hasta aquí para ayudarme" me dijo "Es porque me preocupa tu salud y también porque quería ser una buena amiga" le dije. Se quedo mirándome un rato "Bueno, lo lograste..." me dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Nos reímos un poco, pero todo cambia cuando noto que comienzan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos "Kendall, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte "Si" me dijo con una voz casi inaudible "No me mientas Kendall, sé que algo te pasa..." le dije y me acerco mas a él.

Luego él se quedo quieto y volvió a bajar su cabeza, ahí decidí comenzar a frotar su espalda "Kendall, por favor" le dije con una voz más baja que lo usual, hasta que de repente sus hombros comenzaron a moverse y suelta algunos gemidos... comenzó a llorar.

Lo único que hice fue envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura en intentos de calmarlo un poco, "Hace unos días, mi novia Jo Taylor viajo a Nueva Zelanda y... termino conmigo porque una relación a larga distancia no serviría" dijo entre sollozos. Yo comencé frotando su espalda "La extraño" dijo después.

Ahí descubrí la verdad... Kendall está pasando por una ruptura y si... no es un tema en el que debería meterme "Lo lamento mucho Kendall" fue lo único que le dije "No tienes que hacerlo Ally" me dijo, calmándose un poco mientras se secaba la cara con su mano.

Seguí frotando su espalda tratando de aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo, sé que es duro enfrentar una ruptura con un chico y más si él era "_supuestamente_" el amor de tu vida. No conozco a Jo pero cuando Kendall la menciona, se nota en su reacción y en sus ojos que él estaba totalmente enamorado.

"¿Cuándo terminaron?" le pregunte "Tres días atrás" me dijo aun con la voz quebrada. ¿Tres días? Cuando a mi me paso estuve dos semanas sufriendo en mi cuarto "¿Tus amigos supieron sobre tu ruptura?" le pregunte "Si, ellos estaban ahí cuando todo paso" me dijo.

En ese rato, volvían a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y esta vez evito mirarme, tratando de ocultarlos. "Oye, si quieres seguir llorando por Jo, solo hazlo" le dije, pero él siguió evitándome. "Kendall, se lo difícil que es una ruptura... hace un mes mi ex novio termino conmigo" le dije.

Ahí volteo a mirarme, sus ojos se veían bastante rojos y una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla "No lo sé" me dijo "Vamos, se que quieres hacerlo, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos" le dije. Cayó otra lágrima por su cara, pero la seque con mi mano.

Tocar la cara de Kendall me hizo sentir más cercana a él, cuando termine de hacerlo el seco con su mano sus propias lagrimas, pero aun seguía llorando. Hasta que no pudo aguantarlo mas y se inclino hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro y rompió en llanto, escondiéndose más en mi cuello.

Sabía que tenía que desahogarse, sacar toda esa tristeza. Así que en vez de empujarlo y decirle que se comporte como un hombre, en su lugar envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y coloque una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en su cabello.

Al rato después él lentamente envolvió sus brazos por mi espalda y se movía mucho, "Shhh, está bien, estoy aquí" le decía al oído. Mientras él lloraba, yo seguía acariciando su espalda y su cabello, inclinando mi cabeza en la suya.

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa posición, no supe qué hora era y no me preocupe por la torcedura de mi pie... lo único que quería era ayudar a Kendall en lo que más pueda. Al rato después noto que Kendall comienza a calmarse un poco.

"Kendall" le susurré y él levanto su cabeza de mi hombro "¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunte y él asintió con la cabeza, aunque sé que no está del todo bien. Saque la toalla de mi bolso y se la pase para que se secara la cara, "Gracias" dijo él.

Mientras se secaba, yo seguía mirándolo "Lo siento" me dijo con la voz quebrada "¿Por qué te disculpas?" le pregunte "No quería que me vieras así... se supone que soy el líder de la banda y tengo que ser fuerte" dijo.

"Kendall, no tienes que disculparte... tienes todo el derecho de romper en llanto por esto y no es necesario ser fuerte emocionalmente para ser un buen líder" le dije. Ahí él soltó una lagrima y de nuevo la seque con mi mano... aun no se por qué hice eso.

Tal vez conozca a Kendall desde hace una hora, pero me sorprende mucho al saber que lo abrace para consolarlo... mis amigas no podrán creerlo cuando les cuente mañana. Aunque sea el mejor momento de mi vida, las cosas comienzan a cambiar.

De repente comenzó a caer una lluvia... y a eso me refería con mal momento. "Tenemos que entrar" le dije y él se negaba con la cabeza "¿Quieres resfriarte?" le pregunte "No" me dijo con la voz cansada "Entonces vamos" le dije. Tome mi mochila, usamos las mantas como paraguas y corrimos hasta el edificio.

Mientras corríamos por el lugar, oí una voz "¿Kendall? ¿Donde estas?" gritaba y era una voz de hombre, seguramente Kendall lo reconoció en seguida "Por aquí" grito de vuelta. De repente veo una silueta con un paraguas en las manos, pero no alcanzo a ver bien por causa de la lluvia.

Hasta que cuando esa persona se acercaba mas, supe en seguida que era uno de los amigos de Kendall, James "Kendall, estábamos preocupados por ti" dijo James y le dio un abrazo "No te preocupes James, estoy bien" dijo Kendall, ahora mas calmado. Note que mi nuevo amigo estaba mas tranquilo que hace unos minutos.

Luego James voltea a verme "Hola" me saludo "James, ella es Ally Peterson... estuvo conmigo toda la noche" dijo Kendall refiriéndose a mí, James se acerco y me ofreció su mano "Un placer conocerte Ally, soy James Diamond" se presento él.

También extendí mi mano como respuesta "A mi igual James, soy una gran fanática de Big Time Rush" le dije "¿En serio? Entonces es un gusto" me dijo él. Me reí de eso "Bueno, Kendall es hora de entrar, ¿vienes con nosotros Ally?" ofreció James "De hecho yo vivo en el mismo edificio" le dije.

"¿En serio?" me preguntaron al mismo tiempo "Si, mi apartamento es el 3L y lo comparto con mis tres amigas" le dije a los chicos "Vives un piso arriba de nosotros, estamos en el apartamento 2J" me dijo James. Me sorprendí al escuchar eso... increíble que ellos vivan en el mismo edificio.

Así que los tres nos fuimos al edificio bajo el paraguas de James, al entrar al lobby "¿Entonces vienes con nosotros a nuestro apartamento?" me pregunto James de nuevo "De acuerdo, tomare chocolate caliente y luego me iré a mi piso" le dije y James celebraba. Rodé mis ojos a la celebración de James.

XXX

Al llegar al departamento 2J, no había nadie en el lugar... supongo que los demás están durmiendo "De acuerdo Kendall, anda a ducharte" le dijo "¿Y desde cuando tu mandas?" le grito de vuelta y se metió al baño. Yo me reí de eso y me senté en el sofá "Te serviré chocolate" me dijo "De acuerdo" le dije y James fue a la cocina.

Al rato después, James volvió con una bandeja con tres tazas de chocolate y me paso una "Gracias James" le dije y se sentó junto a mi "De nada Ally" me dijo. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de centro, estaba a punto de preguntar para quien era la otra taza pero me di cuenta que era para Kendall.

Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá por un rato, después Kendall sale del baño "Kendall, ¿quieres chocolate?" le dije "Claro, gracias" dijo él y se sienta en el sofá junto a mi (James a mi izquierda y Kendall a mi derecha) tomando la taza.

"¿No te vas a secar un poco?" le dije viendo que estaba con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado "Luego... pero primero tomare algo caliente" me dijo. Así que los tres nos quedamos en el sofá conversando y tomando chocolate.

Kendall termino primero y se levanto el sofá "Ahora si, iré a cambiarme... vuelvo en seguida" dijo él y se fue a su cuarto, dejándome a mi con James. Al rato después los dos terminamos con el chocolate y dejamos las tazas en la mesa.

Comencé a notar que mi cabello estaba un poco húmedo y el brazo también, que James noto "Te mojaste un poco" me dijo James al pasarme una toalla. Ahí se la recibí "Si, pero solo la chaqueta... culpa a la lluvia... y a Kendall" le dije y cuando mencione a su amigo, él se rió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que los dos dijimos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo y nos reímos "Tu primero" me dijo. "De acuerdo" le dije y me preparaba para preguntarle... sé que no debía meterme en este tema pero estoy bastante curiosa como para no hacerla.

"¿Como ocurrió la ruptura?" le pregunto algo nerviosa, al rato puso una cara de tristeza "¿Te lo dijo?" me pregunto "Si y quiero saberlo" le dije y ahí me contó lo que paso, cuando termino de contar estaba en estado de shock "Que triste" le dije.

"Lo sé, en estos días hemos tratado de hacerlo sentir mejor, ya sea invitándolo a jugar videojuegos o haciendo cualquier otra cosa" me dijo James "Creo que Kendall aun no está listo para superarlo... digo, tres días es muy poco" le dije.

"¿Como sabes sobre rupturas?" me pregunto "Hace un mes mi novio termino conmigo y estuve en mi habitación sufriendo por dos semanas" le dije. "¿Y que hiciste con él cuando estuvo contigo?" me pregunto refiriéndose a Kendall.

"Bueno, le dije que si aun tenia sentimientos por Jo, tenía que dejar salir esa tristeza... así que lo hizo mientras yo lo abrazaba" le dije, él se quedo mirándome "Kendall los necesita con él, quiere que lo apoyen, que lo abracen... no que lo distraigan porque este no es un dolor tan pasajero" le dije.

Hasta que él se sentó a mi lado y envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor "Tienes razón Ally, Kendall nos necesita y... gracias por estar ahí para él" me dijo y yo envolví mi brazo para abrazarlo "De nada James" le dije y solté el abrazo.

Hasta que me quede conversando con James, luego me acorde de los demás miembros de la banda "Oye ¿y Carlos y Logan?" le pregunte "Deben estar durmiendo en su cuarto, si no lo estuvieran nos hubieran sentido entrar" me dijo, la verdad tiene razón.

Al rato Kendall salio del cuarto "¿De que hablaban?" nos pregunto "Ally estaba preguntando donde estaban los chicos" le contesto "De hecho me encontré con una sorpresa en el cuarto... Carlos estaba dormido en la cama de Logan y el genio estaba con él" dijo casi riendo.

Ahí James se rió, pero a mi me pareció tierno hasta que vi la hora en mi reloj y eran las dos de la madrugada "Tan rápido pasa la hora, son las dos de la mañana... ya tengo que irme" le dije.

James miro mi reloj "Tienes razón" dijo algo sorprendido y yo me levante del sofá para despedirme y recoger mis cosas. Ambos se acercaron y me dieron un abrazo de despedida cada uno "Adiós Ally" me gritaron "Adiós chicos, fue un placer conocerlos en persona" les dije.

"Tal vez podrías venir mas seguido" dijo James "Claro James, lo pensare... adiós y gracias por todo" les dije. Al final no pensé que me quedaría tanto rato con dos de Big Time Rush, pero... bueno, aun no creo que sea verdad todo lo que esta pasando.

Cuando me fui, olvide mi chaqueta en el sofá y me devolví, abrí la puerta con cuidado y oí a alguien llorar de nuevo pero cuando abro mas, James estaba abrazando a Kendall tal cual como yo lo hice con él hace un rato.

Ahí me di cuenta que él necesitara más ayuda de lo que pensaba pero también sabia que Kendall no está solo. En ese rato me olvide la chaqueta y deje que los chicos tengan su momento de privacidad y me fui a mi departamento.

XXX

_Una semana después..._

Pensamiento de Kendall

Salí de mi cuarto sintiéndome un poco mejor. Ha pasado una semana desde la ruptura y aun siento que hubiese sido ayer, aunque tengo que admitir que estar con esa chica Ally en la piscina fue lindo.

"Kendall ¿en que estas pensando?" dijo James sacándome de mis pensamientos "Nada" le conteste "Si claro" dijo con algo de sarcasmo. "Vamos, ¿en que estabas pensando?" me preguntó Logan "Ya les dije que en nada" le conteste ahora algo enojado.

"De acuerdo" dijo mi amigo genio, los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que llega Carlos con su traje de baño "Chicos, ¿Que tal si vamos a la piscina?" pregunto Carlos, todos asentimos y salimos del apartamento.

Los cuatro íbamos en dirección a la piscina, cuando vi a Ally con sus amigas sentadas en las sillas. "Oigan, olvide algo en el apartamento, luego los alcanzo" les dije y ellos siguieron su camino.

Me acerque a las chicas "Hola chicas... Ally, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" le pregunte "Claro" me contesto y nos alejamos de ellas. Lo único que escuche cuando nos alejamos fueron unos gritos "¿Y de que querías hablarme Kendall?" me preguntó.

"Solo quería decirte... gracias por ayudarme el otro día" le dije, ella me sonrió "No hay de que Kendall" me dijo y me dio un abrazo. Al rato solté el abrazo "¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto "Un poco mejor" le conteste.

La verdad es que Ally me ha ayudado mucho el otro día, no se como agradecérselo. Estábamos a punto de despedirnos cuando llegan mis amigos "Hey Kendall, ¿quién es ella?" me pregunto Logan.

"Es Ally, la chica que les conté el otro día" respondió James, mientras Ally saluda a Carlos y a Logan. Más tarde las amigas de Ally también se acercaron y comenzó toda la conversación.

XXX

Después de tanto conversar, todos nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento. Jenna Dawson se dedico a conversar con Logan, Kathy Jensen se entiende muy bien con Carlos, mientras que James estaba tan distraído con Paulina García, cosa que a Carlos le gusto que ambos fueran latinos.

Mientras yo los veía aun triste, y Ally estaba preparando sándwiches y jugos para todos. James había ordenado pizza... ya que se les ocurrió una pequeña fiesta, mis amigos saben que yo aun estoy pasando por un momento duro en mi vida.

Antes de seguir viendo me fui hacia el balcón que por alguna razón no sabíamos que existía... no me pregunten como lo descubrí. Me apoye en la baranda por un rato y de repente volvieron los pensamientos sobre Jo.

_Quince minutos después..._

Volví a entrar al apartamento, sintiéndome algo aburrido. Hable con los chicos un rato y comencé a conocer a las amigas de Ally, se nota que son buenas amigas al igual que nosotros. Pero de repente sentí que quería estar solo y me aleje de ellas.

Me senté en el sofá mientras los chicos conversaban, hasta que Ally se acerca y se siento a mi lado "¿Que haces?" me pregunto "Solo pensaba" le conteste "¿En Jo?" me pregunto y solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Ya lo creo, te vi cuando saliste al balcón" me dijo "No sabia que eso existía y no me preguntes como lo descubrí" le dije y ella solo asintió "De acuerdo" me contesto. Nos quedamos un rato callados, hasta que decido romperlo.

"De nuevo, gracias por todo" le dije "No tienes que hacerlo, lo dijiste muchas veces" me dijo y yo me reí de eso "Tienes razón" le dije y ella se rió. Cuando terminamos de reírnos "¿Como te sientes?" me pregunto "Mejor" le conteste.

"Se nota que tus amigos están ahí para ayudarte" dijo ella y yo puse cara de confusión "¿A que te refieres?" le pregunte "Cuando me fui de su apartamento el otro día, olvide mi chaqueta pero cuando volví a buscarla, estabas muy abrazado con James" me dijo.

No se si avergonzarme de eso o no hacerlo "Si, pero estaba bien porque le había dicho a James que te abrazara para apoyarte" me dijo "De hecho, Carlos y Logan hicieron lo mismo conmigo en estos días" le dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mientras aun pensaba en mi ex "Kendall, ¿que pasa?" me pregunto Ally "Aun extraño a Jo" le dije y ella puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros "Se nota que aun no estoy listo para comenzar a salir de nuevo" le dije.

"Digo lo mismo..." me dijo, luego se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre la ruptura "¿Que paso entre tu y ese chico?" le pregunte "Me engaño con otra chica, luego hable con ella y le conté la situación... ella no me creyó y se lo robó, al final le dije a mi novio la verdad y terminamos" me dijo.

Eso me sorprendió bastante "Perdón por eso, ese chico es un tonto" le dije "Si, lo era... pero yo sufrí bastante en las dos semanas después, no quería nada mas que llorar en mi cuarto" me dijo.

"Y ahora lo superaste" le dije "No del todo y por eso fui a la piscina el otro día, porque se lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón" me dijo. Esas palabras me llegaron en el fondo y lo único que hice fue abrazarla.

Al rato después solté el abrazo y me incline para besarla en la mejilla "Gracias por ser mi amiga" le dije "De nada" me dijo. Hasta que James llega a nuestro lugar "Chicos, ¿que estaban haciendo?" nos pregunto.

"Estábamos conversando" dijo Ally "Bueno, será mejor que entren porque todos jugaremos Verdad o Reto" nos dijo y volvió entrar, ambos nos quedamos mirando "Vamos amiga" le dije y extendí mi mano, ella la tomo y nos paramos.

Al final, Ally se ha vuelto una gran amiga y compañera de ruptura en estos días, tal vez cuando me sienta listo de volver a salir pueda encontrar a alguien que sea como ella. Pero por ahora, solo quiero estar con mis amigos de años y mis nuevas amigas.

* * *

**De acuerdo, espero que les haya gustado... espero que no me haya salido del personaje durante la historia. Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno, déjenme comentarios/reviews si les gusto y si no, háganme saber.**


End file.
